Fresh Start
by sugarpuff13
Summary: Santana was moving. Moving away from Lima. Moving away from her friends. Moving away from Brittany. And she couldn't be happier about it.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Santana we need to get going!"

Santana was moving. Moving away from Lima. Moving away from her friends. Moving away from Brittany. And she couldn't be happier about it.

Maribel Lopez had just finished putting the last box of their things in the moving van. Santana hadn't even questioned the move at all. When she got the news she ran into her bedroom and started throwing things in boxes. Maribel could hear some muffled sobs coming from her room, and does every so often but anytime she tries to talk to Santana about it she just walks away. Santana trudged down the stairs of her house for the final time. She saw her dad already began to drive the moving van down the street and her mother was just getting into her car. Santana walked outside, closed the door and looked out at the view. She knew one day she would miss it. But not now. Not for a while. She walked over to the car and opened the door and just stood still. Once again she looked out at the view. She blinked a few times before settling in the car, pulling out her phone and earphones. As she unlocked the screen she seen that she had a lot of texts and missed calls, mostly from Brittany. She ignored them for the time being, putting on some music before closing her eyes and tilting her head back. The car jerked to a start which gave Santana a fright. She tugged the earphones out and looked at her mother who just smiled at her before saying,

"Goodbye Lima, Hello Rosewood!"

They had been in the car for what felt like days but in reality was only just over 7 hours. They had stopped a few times at gas stations but Santana was beginning to get restless. Every couple of minutes she would shift in her seat trying to position herself comfortably. From the time they had left, 1pm that morning, and now, almost 8:30pm, Santana had gotten a call and two texts from Rachel, 3 calls and a text from Quinn, a text from Finn, 7 texts from Puck (most of which stating that he was horny and wanted some assistance), 2 calls and 4 texts from Blaine, whom she had recently began becoming friends with before she said she was moving, and 8 calls and 9 texts from Brittany. Each and every one of them was ignored and deleted. She was angry at Brittany and there was nothing she could do or say to her right now that would change her mind. She had been avoiding her for almost two weeks. Frankly, she was tired of the fighting and couldn't do it anymore. Even if she was to pick up the phone, she couldn't do it here with her mother sitting right next to her. She just sighed and lay back once again. Another half an hour and that was it. She had a new life to begin. No more stressing about what happened back in Lima.

Once Maribel had parked the car and stepped out Santana done so too. Her dad was already here and had already moved quite a few of their boxes into the new house. She looked about her new street. Snobby. This was the only word she could think of to describe her new street. Just as she was about to walk to her new house she heard girls voices coming from next door so she lingered around the car a bit longer. Two girls walked out the house and were talking before stopping at the end of the path. One was quite tall & skinny with light brown hair. The other one was shorter with darker hair. The girls hugged before the shorter girl getting in a car and driving away and the taller girl walking back into the house next door to her own. "So that's my new neighbour?" Santana thought. She groaned before walking to her house. Her dad had already moved most of her stuff into a bedroom which she appreciated. She was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. She plopped herself down onto her bed and took out her phone. She looked at her background for about 10 minutes. It was a picture of her and Brittany from a couple of months previous. She hadn't changed it yet. She couldn't. She just looked at the picture of Brittany kissing her on the cheek. Just then she felt a tear fall down her cheek. Then another. And another. She couldn't stop them from coming, no matter how hard she tried. That night she quietly cried herself to sleep, hoping no one would hear her.

oOoOo

Santana was leaving for school. Apparently she couldn't afford to wait any longer because the school year had already started. She walked out and got to the end of her driveway at the exact same time as the girl who lived next door that she seen yesterday. The girl smiled at her and Santana nodded, not too sure what to do.

She was at school, got her timetable and was on her way to her locker. She got there to find that the girl from next door had the locker right next to hers too. Santana looked at her and she just smiled again and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Spencer Hastings. What's your name?"

"Santana Lopez." She said nodding closing her locker and walking away. Spencer closed her locker too and quickly followed her.

"You just moved in next door to me right?"

"Yeahp."

"That's cool. So, what class do you have next?"

Santana had to pull out her timetable again despite just looking at it. "Uhmm English. Mr Fitz."

"Me too! I'll take you there." Spencer walked Santana to the classroom trying to make conversation on the way but Santana's answers were short, as if she didn't want to talk to her so she just gave up. Spencer sat down and Santana sat in the seat behind her. A few moments later 3 girls walked in and walked over to Spencer to talk to her. One of them was the girl from last night. One had long blonde hair and dressed better than anyone she has met. The other one had long dark hair, tanned skin and dark, dark eyes. There was something about her. Something she couldn't put her finger on. Something that kept drawing her back to her.

Next period Santana had music. She had to find this herself as Mr Fitz kept her behind a few minutes to catch her up on what was happening. When she got there she saw there was only one seat left at the back of the room, next to the tanned girl from English. She quietly sat down and didn't say a word. The girl looked at her and when she looked back she turned her glance somewhere else. Santana just looked down at her desk, occasionally glancing up at the girl.

At lunch Santana didn't know what to do. She looked about for an empty table but she couldn't find one. She just walked slowly around the cafeteria before seeing Spencer waving at her to go sit with her and her friends. Santana shook her head and stood still but Spencer wouldn't take no for an answer. She slowly walked over to the table and sat down next to Spencer and across from the tanned girl. Spencer was the first to break the silence.

"Guys this is Santana. She just moved into Ali's old house."

The dark haired girl from yesterday was the next to speak.

"Hi, I'm Aria." Santana smiled and acknowledged her name. The next to speak was the blonde.

"I'm Hanna." she smiled. God even her smile was amazing. The tanned girl looked at her and smiled.

"I'm Emily." So her name was Emily. It suited her. She still couldn't figure out what it was about her. Was it the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled? No. Was it the way her hair fell perfectly over the sides of her face all of the time? No. Was it the way she was able to look so cute when she was smiling? No. That's when Santana realised. She realised she was developing a crush. This was the last thing she wanted. To get a crush on a girl on her first day of her new school. A girl she hadn't even said a word to. She just smiled at Emily and looked down at her tray.

When Santana got home from school she saw Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily sitting in Spencer's front garden. Spencer waved her over. She hesitated but made her way over eventually. Santana sat down in between Spencer and Aria, across from Hanna and Emily. They all chatted for a while, Santana being quite for the most part, only speaking when she was asked a question. After half an hour or so Aria left to go home and Spencer began talking to Emily and Hanna. Santana looked up at Emily to see her looking back at her shyly. They smiled at each other and giggled. Hanna started a conversation with her and it just kept flowing. Santana was really beginning to like this girl. She reminded her of Quinn.

oOoOo

Once Santana had spent a week at her new school she found out that she sat next to one of the four girls in every one of her classes. She sat next to them all at least once. And Emily the most out of them all. Not that she was complaining of course. Although they still hadn't spoken Santana was glad she sat with the girl. She loved being in her presence and she didn't know why. It took until about Santana's 3rd week of school until she had a conversation with Emily and much to Santana's delight, she started it. It was in music, right after Santana had sung. Their teacher had asked her about music in her old school and she told them about how she was in the Glee Club there and how they had got to Nationals the year before. Emily smiled at Santana after she told the story about Glee. Santana felt her heart thump. She was falling for this girl. Falling for her hard. When she was asked to sing a song for the class she refused, despite how confident she was, she didn't want to sing in front of Emily in case she screwed up. It was when Emily asked her to sing she agreed. She couldn't say no to those eyes. She sang _"Someone Like You" _by Adele. When she finished she looked up at Emily, to see her grinning widely. It took her a while before she noticed the rest of the class was applauding her. She thanked them before going to her seat. Santana was changing. This wasn't the Santana that lived in Lima. That Santana would've stood up straight away and sang a provocative song whilst flirting with every boy in the room. But not this Santana. There was something Emily was doing to her. And she couldn't stop it. Emily waited until the class had quietened down before telling her how good she thought she was. Santana could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. She smiled at her and thanked her. Emily kept asking her questions about her old school but Santana kept avoiding the questions. Emily eventually got the hint and changed the subject. The bell rang for lunch and Santana sat at the table with the rest of the girls. She had become relatively good friends with the rest of them for the time she had spent with them. Emily was the only one she was yet to become friends with. She didn't understand what was holding her back. She was Santana Lopez for crying loud! Hanna, Spencer and Aria left the table after about 10 minutes, leaving Santana and Emily alone. They began talking about their Computing Studies class before Emily asked for Santana's phone. She just looked at the girl confused before Emily repeated her question. Santana just gave her it without asking any questions. She fiddled with it for a bit before giving it back and saying,

"My number is in there. Text me sometime." Santana smiled at her about to reply when Emily added,  
"We better get going the bell is about to ring."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the wait for this part of the story. I've been busy with school leading up to summer break. But that's school finished so I can focus on this now. I would really appreciate if you left a review. I would like to know what everyone thought of my story and any ideas about what direction to take to story in would be really appreciated. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this part of my story.**

Santana lay in bed that night, contemplating whether or not to text Emily. She felt as though if she did, then she would seem too forward but if she didn't Emily might wonder why and think that Santana didn't want to be friends with her. She stared at her phone for about an hour. Emily wasn't the only person she was thinking about. She still hadn't changed her phone wallpaper. She decided on taking baby steps. She changed her wallpaper from the picture of Brittany kissing her on the cheek to a picture of the two of them smiling. Santana smiled at herself with the progress she felt herself making. She decided to be even braver and text Emily but when she was about to type the message she noticed that it was 1am. She had left to too late. She kicked herself a few times for that.

oOoOo

It was Friday. Santana had English first. She had planned out what she was going to say to Emily about not texting her but Emily wasn't in the class. She wasn't in music last period either. She was wondering about where she was. She thought that it was a perfect excuse to text her that night.

As Santana was walking out of school she saw Hanna walk up to her.

"Hey Santana! What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing that I can think of. Why?"

"Aria and I are going to the cinema, do you want to come?"

"Sure."

"Awesome, so I'll come pick you up around 7?"

"Sounds great!"

"See you tonight!" Hanna walked off too her car, as did Santana. She sat in her car and turned on the radio before driving home. It was only a 10 minute drive before she got home. She told her mother that she was going out that night and she didn't know how late she would be out. She went upstairs to shower. She did her hair and makeup before trying on multiple different outfits before deciding on one. She was barely ready 5 minutes before Hanna arrived. Santana walked outside and sat in the passenger's seat of Hanna's car. They were just about to drive off before Hanna's phone bleeped with the noise of a text message. She looked down at her phone and Santana noticed the change in her facial expression.

"Was that from Aria?"  
"What? Oh uhm yeah it was. She said she would meet us there." Hanna said, her expression changing back to what it was before. Santana couldn't help but feel that wasn't what the text said.

oOoOo

Santana got home around midnight. Her parents were already in bed so she just went up to her room. After the movie, the three of them went out for dinner. They all had a really good time. Santana was really starting to like Hanna. She felt as though the two of them had a bond between them straight away but even though she was with Hanna and Aria she couldn't help but think about Emily. Why wasn't she at school? What's wrong with her? Is she okay? Did something happen to her? She knew she was overthinking but she couldn't help it. She took out her phone and text Emily.

_**Sent (00:09): Hey are you okay? Why weren't you at school today?**_

She went into her bathroom to put on her pyjamas, not really expecting a reply till morning. She came back out and seen she had a message.

_**Received (00:11): Hey:) I'm fine thank you; I just had a bit of a migraine this morning. My mom told me it would be best if I just rested.**_

_**Sent (00:15): Are you feeling better now?**_

_**Received (00:16): Yes thank you:)**_

_**Sent (00:18): That's good:) so why are you up so late;)?**_

Santana regretted that as soon as she hit send. Emily was probably scared. What kind of idiot asks a girl she barely knows why she is up late with a wink face!

_**Received (00:21): Oh you know…just…stuff…Nah I'm totally kidding, I've been sleeping all day I'm not tired haha. What about you?**_

Santana let out an audible sigh of relief. The fact Emily felt comfortable enough to send something like that back made her feel so much more comfortable with the girl.

_**Sent (00:22): Haha! I just got home not too long ago, not really tired yet.**_

_**Received (00:23): Where were you:)?**_

_**Sent (00:24): I went to the movies with Hanna and Aria, then out for dinner:)**_

_**Received (00:25): That sounds good:) Did you have a good time?**_

_**Sent (00:26): I did thank you:)**_

_**Received (00:29): Glad you had fun. Maybe we could do something sometime…?**_

_**Sent (00:30): Yeah that sounds awesome! You have any time in mind?**_

_**Received (00:32): Are you free tomorrow…?**_

_**Sent (00:33): Yes I am. What would you like to do?**_

_**Received (00:34): You can decide, I'm okay with anything:)**_

_**Sent (00:36): Hmm…do you want to meet me at the café? At 3?**_

_**Received (00:39): Yeah that sounds good to me. I'm going to try and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, good night:)**_

_**Sent (00:40): Yeah I'll see you tomorrow, night night:)**_

Santana could believe it! She was going out with Emily! It was as friends but at least she was getting to spend time with her outside of school! She hadn't been this happy since…well since her first "date" with Brittany. And this time it wasn't even close to a date. That was when she realised how hard she had fallen for Emily so fast. She was beginning to scare herself, but right now she didn't care because she was going out with Emily!

oOoOo

Santana woke up around 10am and went downstairs for breakfast. Her mother tried to make some friendly conversation with her but she wasn't interested. It wasn't until she asked her if she had any plans today that she remembered she was meeting Emily. She assumed it was just a dream seeing they had hardly spoken to each other! Santana just nodded, finished her breakfast as fast as possible and sprinted upstairs as fast as she could. She jumped in a shower and raced through her daily routine. She came out and sat down to dry her hair and she saw she had a text from Emily.

_**Received (10:54): Hey, are you still good for today?**_

_**Sent (11:18): Hey:) yeah, are you?**_

_**Received (11:19): Yeah, see you soon:)**_

Santana could feel the heat in her cheeks burning. She still didn't completely understand why she had fallen for her so hard without knowing a thing about her. When she fell for Brittany they had been friends for years beforehand and spent every minute of every day together. She put Brittany out of her mind. This was her time with Emily. Not Brittany. She was still mad at her. She couldn't be thinking about her if she wanted anything to happen with Emily. But when she thought that, that is when she realised. She didn't even know if Emily liked girls. She didn't want to put their blossoming friendship at risk by doing something stupid. She decided that no-one here would know. She didn't want to take any risks. With any of her friends. What if they were homophobes? Santana couldn't deal with that kind of rejection. She decided that right now all she needed to do was become friends with Emily. Close friends. That's all she really wanted. She tried to convince herself this but she knew deep down it wasn't true. But no-one else would. And that was enough for Santana.

After a few hours of stressing over how to wear her hair, how much make-up to wear and what clothes to wear Santana finally got to the café to meet Emily. She got there 10 minutes early just in case. She walked through the door and the little bell tinkered. She looked around for an empty table but instead she saw Emily sitting at a table at the back of the café. She took a few steps towards her before Emily looked up and waved at her. She walked a bit faster now that she had been seen. She got to the table and Emily stood up and gave her a hug. Hugging wasn't Santana's thing but when it was Emily doing the hugging, it's perfectly acceptable. Santana hugged her back before Emily pulled back and smiled at her. They sat down and ordered some coffee. Santana didn't know what to say to the girl so she just sat there and smiled at her. Emily eventually broke the awkward silence between them.

"So…where are you from?" It wasn't until Emily asked her this that she realised she hadn't spoke about this with anyone yet. To begin with it was because she didn't want to think about Brittany but she had no idea why she hadn't told anyone now.

"Sorry, I'm from Lima, Ohio."  
"Why did you move to Rosewood?"

"My dad's job got transferred here."

"That's cool. What does he do?"  
"Doctor. What about your dad? What does he do?" Santana felt rude letting Emily ask all the questions.

"He is in the army. He's stationed in Afghanistan right now. I don't get to see him much anymore." She could notice the hurt in Emily's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Santana felt really awkward now.

"No! It's fine, it's not as if it's a secret or anything, I just miss him that's all. Do you miss anyone? From Lima?" The first face that sprung to Santana's mind was Brittany. No. She didn't miss Brittany. And for the first time Santana actually believed what she was saying.

"Not really anyone in particular."  
"I'm sure they all miss you though."  
"I don't think so. I wasn't the nicest of people there. I was a complete bitch actually. I wouldn't be surprised if they had a party after I left."  
"You? A bitch? I can't believe that! I'm sure that they do miss you."  
"Honestly, I was a complete bitch. I only really had one friend. I mean I was popular, people considered me their friend but I only thought of one person as a friend."

"And you don't miss her?"  
"Not at all." Santana was proud of herself. She finally let go of Brittany. Now she could focus on her life here.

"Do you want to come back to my house? It's getting pretty crowed in here. And I would love to hear some stories from Lima."

"Sure that sounds great." Santana knew that she was blushing. She couldn't help it. This girl had her wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it.

The girls got to Emily's house and walked through the door. Emily said she would be back in a minute and wandered off. Santana just stood there in the hallway. Not too sure what to do. She looked about at the pictures on the walls. There were a few of Emily as a kid. She couldn't help but smile at these. She was just so cute. Emily came back and Santana turned to pretend she was smiling at her, not her baby pictures on the wall. Emily smiled back and told Santana to follow her. The two of them walked upstairs into Emily's bedroom and sat down on her bed. Santana looked around the room, spying more pictures of Emily with her friends. These ones more recent. She noticed a few pictures with people she didn't recognise. One looked as though it was quite recent. Emily was standing with a girl with dark curly hair and dark eyes. There were a few others that they looked younger. They were pictures of Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Aria with a girl she didn't recognise. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wondered why she hadn't seen her before. She had lived here for almost a month and she hadn't seen this girl before. She wasn't so curious about the dark haired girl because there was only the one picture of her and it was only her and Emily but the blonde girl, there was about ten different pictures of her. Three of them were just her and Emily but the rest of them included the other girls. If there was so many picture of them, and they were all together, and Emily still had them up in her room, they must be good friends right? Santana just came right out and asked.

"Who is this girl in these pictures?"

"You promised me some stories first. You tell me some and I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Emily smiled at her. Santana just laughed.

"Okay so what kind of stories do you want to know?"  
"Hmm…what was your old school like?" Santana had to think about that. She hadn't even been at Rosewood High that long and she forgot what McKinley was like already. Or maybe it was just because she was with Emily her mind gone blank. She convinced herself she had forgotten. Her crush on Emily wasn't that bad.

"It was okay I suppose. Nothing special really."  
"You said you were in thee glee club, did you do anything else?"

"Yeah I was on the cheerleading squad. The Cheerios. Head cheerleader actually."

"Wow. That's great. What did you prefer?"  
"Honestly, the glee club. I mean I said the Cheerios for the sake of my reputation but honestly the glee club was my favourite part of the day. I got to go there and hang out with some people I liked and have fun and sing. I love singing."  
"You are really good. You shouldn't give up on it."  
"Thank you." Santana felt herself blushing and she tried to hide her face from Emily. She just giggled and moved a bit closer.

"So, tell me about the people in the glee club." Santana reached for her phone and got up the picture she had got of the glee club the previous year from the year book. She zoomed up on Puck's face in the top left corner.

"That's Noah Puckerman. Everyone called him Puck. Real ladies man." she laughed. She scrolled across a little to show Finn's face. "That's Finn Hudson." She went across another little bit. "That's Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. They are gay." Santana saw Emily's face change a little when she said that. She couldn't help but think it made her feel uncomfortable. If that was the case she certainly wasn't going to mention anything about her crush. She just ignored it and moved on. "That's Mercedes Jones. Real diva. Real talented though." She just kept scrolling trying to get through everyone as fast as possible. "That's Me, Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray." She choked a little when she said Brittany's name but she wasn't sure if Emily even noticed or not. "Those two were on the Cheerios with me. I said I only considered myself as having one friend? That's her. Brittany." Emily smiled and Santana moved on before she could say anything. "That's Rachel Berry. Biggest diva of them all. She may be talented but boy does she know it." Santana laughed at the memory of Rachel's diva fits. Emily smiled. Santana kept scrolling. "That's Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang. No relation. Couple." Emily giggled and so did Santana. "That's Artie Abrams and Sam Evans. And that's Mr Schuester. He started the whole thing. I'm glad he did."

"Looks like a lovely bunch. Did you date any of them?" Santana laughed quite loudly.

"Oh you had to ask." she laughed. "I dated Puck and Sam. Lost my virginity to Puck when I was 15 and I slept with Finn." Santana laughed again then stopped when she realised exactly how bad that was. She looked at Emily embarrassed. Emily just smiled and said,

"So, you said you were a bitch. How so?"

"Well I don't think I ever once called Rachel 'Rachel'. Mostly it was either Berry, Yentl, Dwarf, Midget or Hobbit. I made a few jokes about Kurt being gay before he was out. Don't get me wrong I did apologise because I know it was wrong but I still done it. I constantly made fun of Sam for the size of his mouth. Quinn was captain of the Cheerios and I busted her for being pregnant to get the spot. She got kicked off the squad. She would've been kicked off anyway but I still feel bad about it. I slept with Finn just so he could get back at his ex. I took his virginity and didn't think twice about it. Then I made fun of him to everyone afterwards. And I think I slushied every single one of them. I feel really bad about it now though. And I did apologise to them all before I left."

"Wait you slushied them? What's that?"  
"You know what a slushie is?"  
"Yeah of course."

"One of those, thrown over their face." Santana turned to face away from Emily. She was too ashamed at what she had done to look Emily in the eye. And Emily could see that.

"Oh…well you are past all that now. And honestly I can't even believe anyone like you would do something like that."

"I am past it. I want to start over here. I didn't really want anyone to know about that but I feel as though I can trust you."  
"You can. You can talk to me about anything. I promise I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Santana smiled at her genuinely. "Now if I remember correctly you promised me some stories?"

"Ahh yes." Emily laughed. She was just about to speak before her phone bleeped. She picked it up and read the text message. Her face dropped. She went from being happy & giggly to what look like scared and wary. She looked up and looked around her room and stared out her window.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked her, genuinely concerned.

"What? Oh ehm nothing. But it's getting pretty late. You should probably get going."  
"Yeah. I'll text you later?"  
"Sure, sure. I'll see you later. Bye." Santana walked home, wondering what all that was about. Everything was going fine until she got a text. Then she realised. The exact same thing happened to Hanna in the car on the way to the movies. She said it was just Aria saying she would meet them there. Santana wasn't too convinced that was the truth but she was in no position to question that. But now after that, she was convinced there was something else going on. She turned the corner into her street and thought she saw someone run past Spencer's house. She went round to check but she couldn't see anyone. She was convinced she saw someone dressed in black though. She turned back round to go into her garden. She heard a faint laugh. She turned round but again there was no-one to be seen. The laugh was too faint to even make out if it was male or female. She got really scared but managed to convince herself that she was imagining things after what had just happened with Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry again for how long this part has taken me. I've been busy doing things with my family I wasn't expecting to be doing. The next few parts won't be too long apart from each other.**

Santana didn't speak to Emily the whole of Sunday. She didn't know what to say to her. What's going on with you? What are you not telling me? It's not as if they were best friends. She was just beginning to talk to the girl; she couldn't be asking her crazy questions like that. She spent her Sunday doing homework, well the most part. She finished about 5pm. After she had dinner with her family she went up to her room and looked at her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and stopped on one name. Rachel. She hadn't spoken to anyone from Lima since she moved and they had all given up on trying to contact her. She stared at the name a while longer before plucking up the courage to press call. It began to ring and Santana immediately became anxious. It rang about three times before Rachel picked up.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Rachel."  
"Santana? Why are you calling me? And did you just call me Rachel?" Santana giggled.

"That so hard to believe? I wanted to chat. Are you busy or something?"

"No! Of course not, just shocked you would call me. Why not any of the others?"  
"How do you know I haven't?" Rachel stammered a bit before replying.

"Well, um, we all kind of made a deal that if any of us heard from you we would let everyone else know. Like, you've been M.I.A; no one knew how you were."

"Yeah well, one thing I wanted to say was sorry. Sorry for how I treated you practically the whole time I knew you."

"Santana you don't have to…" Santana cut her off.

"Yes Rachel I do. I've not called anyone else because I wanted to start a new life here but I can't do that with my past dragging behind me. Apologising to you is part of that weight being lifted. And can you promise me not to tell anyone else I called? I'd rather they didn't know."  
"Why?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone else, please Rachel."  
"On one condition."  
"What?"  
"That you make this a weekly thing."  
"Sorry I don't understand."  
"I want you to call me, or me to call you and you pick up, every Sunday."  
"Why do you want that? I thought you hated me?"

"I couldn't hate you Santana, I miss you. And I know we were never friends before but what's to say we can't be now?" Santana blushed at this. Right in this moment she couldn't remember why she never did give Rachel a chance.

"Sure Rachel, I'd like that."  
"Great! I got to go now but I'll speak to you next week?" Anyone could hear the happiness in her voice.  
"Yeah, looking forward to it." Santana was genuine when she said this. And Rachel could tell.

"Me too! Well, good night Santana."

"Night Berry." Santana laughed. Rachel did too before hanging up the phone. Santana put her phone down before rolling over onto her stomach. She was pleased with herself. But at the same time didn't understand why she done that. She was never friends with Rachel but from the way she was on the phone, she wished she was. It was Emily. Emily was doing things to Santana's head without either of them knowing. Santana hadn't felt the way she feels about her about anyone. Thinking about that reminded her of how she had acted. It was for the very reason she felt so strongly for her she wanted to know more what was going on. She thought it would be better to leave it till they were closer than risk their friendship now.

oOoOo

The next day at school Santana went to her class early as usual to see Emily already there.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you before class started."  
"What's up?"  
"I just wanted to apologise for the other night. It was really rude of me. I just panicked."  
"Panicked? Why?"  
"I can't say. I wish I could but I can't I'm really sorry. Make it up to you?"  
"Go on." Santana said playfully.

"How about I buy your dinner tonight, then we can go back to mines and I'll tell you the stories you wanted to hear. If you want to."  
"That sounds great." Santana smiled at Emily and she smiled back.

"Awesome. So, meet me at the Grill at 6?"  
"I'll be there." Santana grinned.

"As will I." Emily winked. The bell rang and more students flooded in, as did the teacher.

At lunch Santana sat with Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Aria like she always did. She spoke to Hanna for the majority of the time. The two of them had become really good friends. She really liked her. Hanna turned to speak to her boyfriend, who she had now learned is called Caleb. She overheard a part of Emily, Aria and Spencer's conversation.

"We need to do something. And fast." She heard Aria say.

"Aria you need to calm down we are doing everything we can. We just need to wait." Spencer said. She look up to see Emily with the same expression she had the other night when she received the text. Santana instantly knew that's what they were talking about. Emily looked up and seen Santana looking and smiled. The other girls turned round to see Santana looking and changed the subject of what they were talking about. Santana just smiled and looked back down at her food.

That night Santana was at the Grill waiting on Emily. She was waiting for around 5 minutes before Emily walked in. She smiled and waved her over. Emily smiled and sat down. She apologised for keeping her waiting but she wasn't even late. She was early in fact. They spoke about all sorts but Santana stayed clear of anything about things she wanted to ask Emily tonight. Once they finished dinner Emily took out her purse to pay but Santana pushed her hand back down into her bag. She shuddered slightly at the touch of Emily's hand and paused slightly before realised she was still touching her. She stuttered but eventually said,

"No no, I'll pay." Emily gave her a stern look.

"I said I was going to buy your dinner tonight." Santana gave her the look back but you could tell she wasn't being serious.

"And I didn't think you were being serious. But if you are going to be putting up with me for the rest of your night then I think you should let me pay for this."  
"Santana I said I was going to pay." She giggled.

"If you really do want to make it up to me then you will let me pay." Santana said raising an eyebrow. She was becoming more and more comfortable around her.

"Fine. But I'm getting the next one!" Emily said louder than the rest of their conversation had been. Santana walked up to the bar to pay for their meal. She was extremely happy. Emily had said she was going to pay for the next one. For that to happen then it means they are going to have to go out again. She was grinning to herself as she walked up to the bar then she noticed people looking at her. She must have looked happier than she thought she did. She quickly straightened her face before continuing.

Once the two girls got to Emily's they went straight up to her room. It was about 7:30pm. Emily jumped down on the bed and patted the space next to her, telling Santana to sit too. Santana took her shoes off before sitting down. She sat cross-legged facing Emily and grinned. Emily sat up too and smiled back. Santana felt as though her heart was melting. She was looking straight into her eyes and Santana could feel herself beginning to blush. She quickly cleared her mind.

"Soo…What do you want to do?" Santana said gently rocking back and forth. Emily giggled.

"Well you had some questions you wanted answers too?" Emily smiled again.

"Yeah. Not many though." Santana said, quite nervously.

"Ask away!" Emily said, with hand gestures. Santana looked around the room and spotted the picture of Emily and the dark haired girl. She stood up and walked over to it. She pointed to the girl next to Emily.

"Who's this?" Emily's face dropped again. Not in the same way as before but pain or hurt. She began to speak but she choked on her words.

"That's, um, that's Maya." Santana could see how much she was hurting when she said her name. She sat back down next to her on the bed, closer than before.

"Is she someone close to you?" Santana said as considerate as possible. She could see tears begin to form in Emily's eyes.

"Uh, she was." Emily tried to say as clear as possible. She wiped her eyes and gave Santana a weak smile, as though to say 'I'm fine.'

"Was? Why not anymore?"

"Um, Maya died a few months ago. Well not so much died, was killed." The tears came back into Emily's eyes. Santana didn't know what to say. Her jaw dropped slightly and she fumbled over words.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't know." was all she managed to choke out. Emily smiled at her again with the same smile as before.

"You don't need to apologise. It wasn't a secret and you should know about things going on around here. So, anything else you want to ask? About Maya? Anything else?" Emily had wiped her tears and steadied her voice.

"Emily we don't need to do this. We can do something else…" Emily cut her off.

"You said you wanted stories so why won't you ask now? I mean if we are going to be friends we need to tell each other things." Emily winked with a giggle. Santana smiled back. That made her feel nervous. She didn't want Emily to know what happened in Lima. Or about her crush!

"Uh, how close were you and Maya?" Santana asked coolly.

"She was my…uh…girlfriend." Emily smiled. Santana didn't know what to say. She just sort of froze on the spot. She shifted in her seat a little. She was gay? She totally didn't come across as gay. She was overjoyed. This meant she actually had a chance with her. But then she thought why would this girl like her? Her face dropped again. She looked up at Emily who looked uncomfortable.

"Oh." Was all Santana was able to say after she realised she hadn't said anything. Emily shifted away slightly and Santana raised an eyebrow. Emily stood up and took a deep breath.

"I should've seen this coming. Now you're all freaked out." Santana stood up too and cut her off.

"Wait, what?" Santana said puzzled.

"It's fine. I get it. You don't like the fact I'm gay. I'm used to it. I just thought you were different." Emily turned away from her.

"You don't understand…" Santana started before Emily spoke over her.

"I think I have a pretty good picture. I think it's best if you go now." She walked over to her desk and sat down without even giving Santana a second look. Santana just looked at Emily, wondering how she managed to screw everything up already. She shook her head, slipped her shoes back on and quietly walked out. She paused at the door to see if Emily would turn round but she didn't.

The next day at school Emily barely even looked at Santana. She tried multiple times to try and explain to her but she wouldn't listen. At lunch Santana didn't feel as though Emily would want to sit with her so she sat at a table alone. About 5 minutes later Hanna sat down next to her.

"Why are you sitting here and not with us?" Santana hesitated before answering.

"I just felt as though I should sit her today." Hanna shook her head.

"Has this got to do with Emily?" Santana was startled and didn't know what to say.

"What did she say?" She managed to spurt out.

"Nothing. I just put together the fact you've sat with us every day for the past month, you went out with Emily last night, now today Emily won't say a word to anyone and you're sitting here by yourself." Santana felt relieved, but didn't show it.

"It was just a misunderstanding, it doesn't matter." Santana said without looking Hanna in the eye.

"Well please fix it. Because I don't like seeing Emily like this…and I miss you." Hanna said before standing up and walking away before Santana could say anything back. Santana looked over at the table where the four girls were sitting. She was right, Emily did look down. She has hardly known the girl for long and she already can't stand to see her like that. She had to make things right between them.

oOoOo

That night Santana was lying in her bed watching TV and her phone bleeped. She looked at it and it said she had one new message from Hanna.

_**Received (20:32): Have you spoke to Emily yet?**_

Santana rolled from her stomach onto her back and sat up.

_**Sent (20:34): Not yet, I don't know what to say to her.**_

_**Received (20:35): Who is in the wrong, you or her?**_

_**Sent (20:37): Neither, I said something she took the wrong way but if I was in her position I would've taken it the same way, I didn't make it obvious.**_

_**Received (20:39): Well, just go up to her and say 'I want to explain.' She will listen, I know her.**_

_**Sent (20:40): Okay, thanks Han.**_

_**Received (20:40): No problem:)**_

Santana was just about to text Emily to ask her to meet her before school tomorrow when another text came through. There was no number. It was blocked.

_**Received (20:45): You might want to find out some more about Emily before you go and tell her all your secrets.**_

_**-A**_

Santana tried to text back but it wouldn't work. She was quite scared. How did this 'A' know she was going to tell Emily her secret? Who was this person? She heard a crash from her garden so she looked out her window. There was a smashed plant pot on the patio but not a person in sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Again I am extremely sorry about the wait for this! I have been so busy with school, more than I imagined with studying for exams and lots of homework! But whenever I get some free time I'm going to write a bit because I enjoy it and it's relaxing to write. Please, let me know what you think in the reviews and if you have any ideas on how I can make this story better then please, let me know :)**

Santana switched off her phone and put it in her drawer and closed it in all too much of a hurry. She didn't know what to do. She was so freaked out. Who was "A" and how did "A" know she was going to tell Emily anything? That's when it clicked. She realised she had just done the exact same thing that Emily and Hanna had done after they got texts. Well maybe her reaction was a tad more extreme but it was more or less the same. So that's what was freaking them out? A was sending them texts too? And judging the conversation the other day at lunch Aria and Spencer were getting them too. Who did she tell? Hanna? Emily? She opened her drawer, got her phone and turned it back on. Just as she was about to type a message to Hanna another text from the blocked number came through.

_**Received (21:04): I wouldn't tell anyone about me if I were you. I wouldn't want anyone in Rosewood finding out about what happened with Brittany. Would you?  
-A**_

Santana dropped her phone onto her lap. Her mouth hung open in shock. How did "A" know about that? She hadn't told a soul from Rosewood about that and no one from Lima knew about Emily. This just didn't add up for Santana. She felt a slow tear begin to run down her cheek. She didn't know what to do. This couldn't be happening. She was just getting settled here. She liked it here. She couldn't go down that path. She wanted to be happy.

oOoOo

The next day at school Santana seen Emily at her locker. She walked up to her and stood there, waiting on Emily closing her locker so she would see her. Emily did close her locker and she got a fright when she saw Santana standing there. She composed herself and said coolly,

"What do you want?" Santana gave her a sympathetic look before answering.

"I want to talk to you Emily. I want a chance to explain. You took what I said the wrong way. I just want to make things right between us, I can't have you walking around thinking I don't want to be friends with you because you're gay or something!"

"So what did you mean then if that's not what you meant?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow. Santana lowered her voice before replying.

"Can we talk about it some place that isn't, well here?" Emily took a step closer.

"Where do you have in mind?" Santana became flustered at the lack of space between their bodies. Even when she was sure the girl hated her, she couldn't help but admire her. She choked on her words before finally spluttering out

"My place? Tonight? If you don't already have plans that is?" Emily looked away as if in deep thought before saying into Santana's ear

"I'll be there at 7." as she walked past her.

oOoOo

Santana spent all day trying to figure out who "A" was. Was it someone from school? Someone she knows? Well obviously it has to be. No one. Not one person looked suspicious. Then again she didn't receive any more texts. She got home from school, showered and got dressed. By the time she was ready Emily was due to be here. Why does she always take so long? She had the house to herself tonight so she waited in the lounge to make sure she could hear Emily come. She was just about to switch on the TV when she heard the doorbell go. Santana raced to the door, paused, adjusted herself, and then opened the door. Emily was standing there. She looked really nervous, nothing at all like she did at school earlier in the day.

"Come in." Santana said, waving her hand inside the house. Emily smiled at her and stepped inside.

"Do you want to go upstairs or stay in the lounge?" Santana gave her a warming smile; she could sense something was wrong.

"Anywhere is fine." Emily gave her an unconvincing smile back. Santana lead her upstairs into her bedroom. Santana walked in and sat down on her bed but Emily stood in the doorway.

"Is everything alright?" Santana asked concerned.

"No, everything is fine." Emily smiled, again unconvincingly. She took a deep breath and walked into Santana's room and sat down next to Santana. She looked around the room and smiled.

"I like what you've done with your room." Santana looked about her room as though she had never seen it before.

"Thank you." Santana smiled. She had painted her walls black and had a red carpet with red accessories all round her room. Santana just looked at Emily but Emily was on another planet.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Santana asked peeking round Emily's shoulder.

"It's nothing. Anyways, didn't you have something you wanted to tell me?" It was Santana's turn to look uncomfortable. She shifted further away from Emily and looked in the opposite direction.

"Uh yeah. I mean it's just. I'm extremely sorry about what I done. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. I don't blame you for getting angry, it's just, I didn't expect it. I was shocked; you don't come off as if you were gay. I just-" Emily cut her off.

"What do you mean I don't come off as if I were gay?" Emily asked curiously.

"You're not like any other gay person I've met before. You're not like them. You're different." Santana could feel her cheeks burning up. She couldn't look at her.

"I'm different? Different how?" Santana didn't even need to look at Emily to tell that her mood had changed. She could tell purely by her voice. She sounded a lot happier. Santana giggled to herself before her phone bleeped. She looked down to see who it was.

Blocked ID

Santana picked it up and Emily leaned over.

"Who's it from?" Emily asked playfully but Santana couldn't respond quite as enthusiastically despite her tries.

"No one you need to worry about." Santana read the text.

_**Received (19:19): Are you sure you want to tell Emily? I'd find out some more about her first before you do that. Remember, you keep our dirty little secret and I keep yours.**_

_**-A **_

Santana hesitated before she locked her phone and threw it down onto her bed and stood up. She took a breath, looked Emily in the eye and said,

"Emily, look. I like you. And I like being friends with you. And I like spending time with you. I feel as though we were becoming good friends and I don't want to ruin that just because I wasn't thinking straight. I don't care that you're gay. I just really want to stay friends with you. Can we give it a shot?" What was that? _Who_ was that? Because Santana Lopez would not have laid herself on the line like that. Not in a million years. Not for anyone. Not even Brittany. Emily slowly stood up and stood in front of Santana. Kissing distance apart. Emily just looked at her and Santana had never felt so awkward in her life. She didn't know what to do. She could feel her cheeks burning and she was pretty sure Emily could, if not see but feel that, which made her blush that little bit more. Emily just smiled and hugged Santana. Santana let out an audible sigh of relief and hugged her back. She could both hear and feel Emily laughing and she couldn't help but laugh too. They both sat back down on the bed and Santana was the first to speak.

"Do you want to tell me what was wrong with you when you got here? Or do you not want to talk about it? Just remember I'm here for you, and you can trust me with anything. I promise you." Emily shifted in her seat just that little bit closer to Santana. She took a deep breath and said

"Another day?" Santana decided to be daring and grab Emily's hand, expecting her to pull away, but she didn't. Still holding her hand Santana smiled and said

"Whenever you feel like it." Emily returned the smile. She didn't know what it was but she felt this huge urge to kiss Emily. She kept thinking until her phone began to ring, interrupting her train of thought. She let go of Emily's hand to turn round and grab her phone, but she managed to catch Emily from the corner of her eye looking disappointed when she turned round. She looked down at her phone to see it was Rachel calling. She shot Emily an apologetic look before accepting the call.

"Rachel?"  
"Santana! You picked up! I didn't know if you would answer or not because it's not Sunday and I'm sorry but I had news and I couldn't wait until Sunday to te-"

"Rachel! Calm down. Talk slowly. What's your news?"  
"We made it to Nationals!" Rachel practically screamed down the phone.

"What! That's great news! Two years in a row! Congratulations!" Santana was grinning wildly.

"That isn't the best part! Nationals are being held in Rosewood this year! We are going to get to come and see you!"  
"No way! That's amazing!" Santana was ecstatic.

"Three weeks today and we can see each other for the first time as friends!" Rachel giggled.

"I can't wait! But I can't really talk right now, I have company, but I'll call you on Sunday?"

"Sure, enjoy the rest of your night. Bye Santana." Rachel said as she hung up the phone.

Santana threw her phone on the bed again and sat back down next to Emily.

"What was that about?" Emily said nudging her with her shoulder. Yeah. Emily was definitely okay with her again. This day couldn't get any better for Santana. She had made up with Emily and she was getting to see Rachel again.

"Remember I told you I was in Glee Club back in Lima? Well they reached Nationals again this year and it's being held in Rosewood!"

"Oh my god Santana that's great!"

"Yeah, I'll get to see Rachel again and it'll be good now that we're friends." Santana couldn't stop smiling.

"And you'll get to see Brittany again! I'm sure you miss her don't you?" Santana's smile dropped from her face like it wasn't even there in the first place.

"Oh yeah, Brittany." Santana just turned away and walked over to her window. She could see a dark figure lingering by a tree in her back yard.

"Emily! Quick! Look! Can you see that! By the tree!?" Emily hurried over to the window to get a glimpse of the figure running away.

"Who was that?" Santana said knitting her eyebrows. She turned to Emily to see the colour had completely drained form her face.

"What's wrong? Do you know who that was?" Emily directed her gaze anywhere that wasn't in Santana's direction and struggled to come up with an answer.

"No. But I need to go." was what eventually came out of her mouth. There wasn't even a goodbye. Emily was gone. It wasn't until Emily had left that she realised it was A. She had just seen A in her back yard. It was A she seen outside Spencer's that night! If only she had known she could've investigated. Santana wasn't surprised when she heard her phone go and to see a new text from "Blocked ID" had arrived. She walked over to look at the message.

_**Received(19:32): Want to know what's wrong with Emily? Rosewood Mall. Rive Gauche. 4pm. See you there.**_

_**-A**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I've said this at the start of almost every chapter but I am really sorry about the delay on this chapter. I was stuck with what to write so I thought I would leave it for a while to think about it and I got really busy with school because I have exams which are now in a few weeks and I need to study! But I thought a chapter was long overdue so I decided to take a break from studying and write one! I'm still not sure where I am going with this because I changed my mind with the last chapter as A originally wasn't going to go after Santana. Any ideas on how to improve this story would be a massive help and greatly appreciated! Also I love to hear what you think about my story so please, leave a review!:)**

Santana just looked at her phone. Stunned. What does A mean what's wrong with Emily? Isn't A just freaking her out? Is there something else that's wrong? She wondered whether or not she should go. Whether or not she should tell Emily. Like they were reading her mind, another text came through from the mysterious Blocked ID.

_**Received(19:32): If you tell Emily about you and me, I'll make sure you regret it.**_

_**-A**_

It didn't take Santana long before she knew what to do. She couldn't risk telling Emily and finding out what it is A plans to do. So she wouldn't tell Emily. She would tell Hanna.

oOoOo

The next day at school Emily, Hanna, Aria and Spencer were sitting at their usual table at lunch. Santana wasn't hungry and by the looks of things neither was Emily. And really, who could blame her. Santana walked over to the table and Emily diverted her gaze elsewhere and Aria and Spencer gave her a puzzled look which she completely ignored. She walked up behind Hanna and whispered in her ear.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Somewhere private?" Hanna raised an eyebrow at her before shaking her head and leading her into an empty classroom.

"Is this about Emily?" Hanna asked before Santana had even closed the door.

"Yes. Well not re-" Hanna cut her off before she had the chance to finish.  
"Did you not sort it out with her? You said you were going to! Is this is why she is acting so weird today? I thought it had something to do with…" Hanna stopped herself when she realised she had said too much. Santana took a step forward.  
"Something to do with what?"

"Nothing I don't know what I was talking about. Just, what happened with you and Emily?" Santana hesitated before answering, still looking at Hanna with a raised eyebrow.

"I really don't know. She came over last night and she was acting funny but then she started acting normal again and we sorted everything out and we were talking fine and I looked out my window and I saw someone standing by the tree, someone dressed in black clothing and I told Emily to look and when she did she acted all funny again and said she had to go and left."  
"I knew it!" Hanna snapped. Santana looked at her again.

"What exactly did you know?" Hanna tried not to make eye contact with her.

"Nothing, really it's just someone we don't get along with too well."  
"A?" Santana asked. Hanna looked her straight in the eye in obvious shock.

"Emily told you about A?"

"Nope. Would you care to explain for me?" Hanna was starting to fidget, she didn't know what to say.

"If Emily didn't tell you then how do you know?" Santana took out her phone and showed Hanna all the texts she had received from A.

"I wanted to tell Emily but I couldn't you see. I can't risk this Brittany thing getting out here I just got away from it. It isn't even that big of a deal but it was horrible to go through. I don't want the memories. I don't want the same reactions I got in Lima. Do you understand?" Hanna didn't know what to say.

"Uhm, yeah. Santana I need to tell the others about this. I'm sorry but they need to know." Hanna walked past Santana and out of the classroom. She didn't know what to do. She just sat down on one of the tables, staring into space. It didn't take long before Emily walked through the door of the classroom.

"A is after you?" Santana spun in shock. There were tears in Emily's eyes.  
"Well, I wouldn't say _after _me, more like-" Emily cut her off.

"This is my fault. I got you reeled into this. I should've known better. I'm so sorry Santana." The tears were streaming down Emily's face now. Santana went over to her and hugged her.

"Shh, this isn't your fault. You aren't A. You didn't tell A to do this. If it wasn't me, it would have been someone else. And I can handle this. Don't worry. Stop crying Em, everything is fine." Santana just held her until she stopped crying. Emily wiped the tears off her face before looking at Santana.

"Thank you. Anyway, how come you told Hanna and not me?"  
"I wanted to, but I couldn't." Santana hoped Emily understood what she was trying to say.

"Oh. Well how about from now on, you and I will always be honest with each other?" Santana smiled.

"That sounds good to me." Emily smiled back.

"Well I feel like I owe you a real explanation to what's going on. Are you free tonight?" Santana winked.

"Indeed I am."  
"How about you come over, around 7? We can order take-out for dinner?" Emily smiled at her.

"Looking forward to it." Santana grinned. As if like clockwork the bell went for next period.

oOoOo

Santana arrived at Emily's just after 7. She stood and prepared herself before she knocked the door. Emily opened it and before she had chance to speak Santana said

"Sorry I'm a bit late, but I was getting the take-out!" Santana said holding up a brown paper bag.

"You didn't have to do that! But come on in!" Emily said stepping aside to let Santana in.

"I'll set this out, you can just go upstairs if you like." Emily smiled at Santana taking the bag from her hand. Santana made her way into Emily's room and once again found herself looking at the pictures scattered everywhere. There were some of the four girls. Some of Emily and Maya. Before she could look at any more Emily walked in with their dinner.

"I see you are still intrigued by my photos." Emily winked at Santana.

"Well there is still so much I don't know about you." They both sat down on Emily's bed and ate their dinner. Once they had eaten they sat facing one another on Emily's bed.

"So I better get started explaining this whole thing?" Emily said and Santana laughed.

"Yes that would help me a lot." Emily smiled.

"Okay, so a while ago I knew this girl. Alison. Hanna, Spencer, Aria, me and her used to be best friends. We were inseparable." Emily paused before continuing. "Seeing as we are going to be honest from now on I don't see the point in hiding anything. I was in love with Alison. She was the first girl I ever loved. She was my first kiss too." Santana was shocked but tried not to show it.

"So you and Alison were a couple?" Hurt was spewing out of Emily's eyes but her face stayed strong.

"No. Alison was straight but she knew I liked her and she would torment me about it whenever she got the chance, I always thought that she as going to out me but she never did." Santana didn't know what to say.

"That's awful! Why were you even friends with someone like that?" Emily looked around before answering.

"She had a way of making me feel special, you know? When we were alone she was so nice and caring but then she would just change. I don't know why I liked her, I just did. But anyway, a few years ago Ali went missing and she wasn't found for a year and it was her body they found. Your house was her house. Your room was her room actually. That's why I felt strange when I arrived the other day, I hadn't been in there since before she disappeared." Santana suddenly felt really awkward. She didn't know what to say.  
"So she was killed?" Emily swallowed hard again.

"Yes, and we still don't know by who."

"Where did they find her body?" Emily looked out of Santana's window before looking at her.

"Um, in your back yard actually." The colour drained from Santana's face instantly Santana desperately wanted to change the subject.

"So um, what does that have to do with A?" Emily could tell Santana didn't feel comfortable and wanted to change the subject so just carried on with the story.

"Well the first time we started to get notes from A it was a week or so before they found her body. The notes were about secrets that only Ali knew about us, making us think that it was Ali and she was still alive. It went on until her body was found and stopped until her funeral. Ever since then A has blackmailed us or set us up for things we haven't done."

"What kind of things have they done?"  
"I think its best I not get into that. For your safety."  
"Well do you have any idea on who it could be?"  
"We've had a few suspects but each one has been proved wrong." Just then, Santana's phone beeped. Of course it was a text from A.

_**Received(20:12): You didn't turn up to our little date! I think it's time everyone knew your little secret, don't you?**_

_**-A  
**_Emily leaned over and read the text the same time Santana did.  
"You made plans to meet A? And what secret do you have?" Emily was both confused and hurt. Santana had betrayed her and was going to meet up with A and had a secret she hadn't told her when they said they were being honest but she had told someone else.

"Emily no you've got it wrong see!" Santana said showing Emily the text A had sent her telling her to be at Rive Gauche today. Emily's face went red.

"Sorry I jumped to conclusions, habit nowadays." Santana laughed.

"It's fine, but do you know what A was talking about? What's wrong with you?" Emily's eyebrows furrowed.

"I can't think of anything. It would be a set up. That's the kind of things A does. Don't fall for things like that. But you didn't answer my question. What secret?"

"Um, it's just something that happened back in Lima. I don't even know how A knows! I haven't told a soul here, only people back there would know!" Emily shuffled closer to Santana on the bed.

"You know you can trust me, right? You can talk to me about anything and I swear I won't judge."

"I know. Thank you." Santana sighed before continuing. "I'm only telling you this because we promised to be honest with each other now." Emily smiled and nodded at Santana as if to say go on.

"Well remember I told you about Brittany? How close we were and stuff?"  
"Yes?"  
"Well Brittany was my girlfriend. My first girlfriend. She was the first person I really felt anything for you know. I slept with guys left right and centre to try and convince myself I liked boys but I didn't, I liked girls. I liked her. Eventually we ended up a couple and the people who were in the glee club knew. I wasn't ready to come out. I didn't want to see the reactions people would have. I tried to hide it but Brittany didn't understand why. She thought I was ashamed of her. She wanted everyone to know. Everyone. So when we were at Nationals last year, right before we sang, Brittany told everyone through the microphone that I was gay and that we were together. I tried to deny it but she had made a sex tape of us and played it on the screen at Nationals. For her, she didn't do anything wrong. But my mom was there. And my dad. And mi abuela. Of course my mom and dad weren't too pleased about the video but overall they were pretty good and accepting of it. But not mi abuela. It has been almost a year and she still hasn't said a word to me. She won't talk to me. She is disgusted by me. She told me I'm no longer related to her and she never wants to see me again. At school the only people that didn't torment me were the ones in glee club. I tried to shake it off but I couldn't. Everyone knew. People were shouting things at me. Calling me names. Shoving me. Beating me up. All just because I'm gay. I started self-harming and no one noticed." Emily looked down at Santana's wrists and could see multiple scars.

"It helped to start with but the torment never eased. Eventually the cuts done nothing and I attempted suicide. I tried to hang myself but my mom found me in time for me not to die." A few tears escaped Emily's eyes just before Santana broke down. Emily pulled her into a tight hug.

"All I wanted was for it to stop." She managed to utter between sobs. Emily cradled her and whispered

"Shh it's okay. Everything is okay now. You can just forget about it all. You are safe with me." Emily kissed the top of Santana's head just before she sat up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to break down like that." she said wiping away her tears.  
"Don't be silly, it's good to get it all out. And I'm glad you told me. I appreciate it. On the upside now A can't torment you anymore!"  
"What if everyone else finds out? I don't want it to happen again. I don't want anyone here to know I'm gay." The tears were starting to find their way back into Santana's eye.

"Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me." Santana looked straight into Emily's eyes.

"That won't happen here. No one will react like that. When I came out the only torment I got was from the boyfriend I had when I did come out. Everyone else was fine with it. Especially the girls. Don't you think it's best you be your amazing self? Let everyone know the real you? If you come out on your own then what can A do? Nothing. You will be A free!" Emily smiled, trying to cheer Santana up. Santana blushed and looked away.

"Yeah you're right. Thanks Em." Santana grinned before hugging her. As she did so she could smell Emily's hair and it was intoxicating. She had no control over what she was doing. She pulled back before she did anything stupid although she and Emily were still kissing distance apart. She thought about kissing her but she thought she better not. Just because Emily knew she was gay didn't mean she automatically wanted her. Santana's thoughts were all over the place. What on earth did this girl do to her to get her this way. She thought she would lose control any minute and do something to screw this up so she had to leave. As she stood, Emily's phone beeped. And surprise surprise it was a text from A. It was a picture. A picture of Santana. Santana and Alison. Emily couldn't move. She just stared at the picture in shock.

"What is it?" Santana asked. Emily didn't know what to say. Just then a text came through.

_**Received(20:57): I think 'Snix' has some explaining to do, don't you?**_

_**-A**_

**Okay so I'd like to apologise for this chapter because I think I've probably ruined the story, I didn't really know where to go with it but I know where I want to go with it now I've done this chapter so just bear with me. I was thinking about maybe writing a few chapters from Emily's point of view? Let me know what you think about that! Thank you(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay so I'm not too sure about this chapter but I had no homework and I thought you deserved another chapter so if you don't like the way I'm going with it then tell me! Leave reviews! Leave me ideas! If most people don't like the way I'm going then I'll delete the chapter and re-write it!:)**

Santana? And Ali? How do they know each other? And Santana is Snix!? Emily's thoughts were all over the place. She didn't know what to do or say. She turned to see Santana looking at her, waiting on her to explain why she looked so freaked out.

"Um, excuse me for a minute." Emily stuttered before darting out of her room and downstairs. She texted Hanna, Spencer and Aria an SOS message and walked to her kitchen and found Santana walking downstairs too. Her face looked puzzled but worried at the same time.

"Em, what's wrong?" Santana cautiously stepped off the stairs but walked no closer to Emily. She looked at her but got no reply and Emily was avoiding eye contact.

"Was it A?" Santana took a step forward and Emily still refused to look her in the eye.

"You're Snix?" was all Emily was able to get out. Santana was taken aback from this.

"What? How do you know that was my nickname?" Santana looked really confused now.

"So you are then, you're Snix! I mean what are the odds of someone else having a nickname like that!" Emily's voice was getting louder but it cracked near the end.

"What are you talking about? Who do you know called Snix? What happened?" Santana walked forward until she was directly in front of Emily. Just then the three other girls came through the door.

"What's the emergency Em?" Hanna said without realising Santana was there.

"Em what is it? What happened to being honest? You can tell me!" Santana was near enough begging at this point. Emily still hadn't looked at Santana and looked round to find the rest of the girls with puzzled looks on their faces. She turned to face Santana and all she managed to say was

"I think that you should go now." Santana was stunned.

"Why Em, what did the text say?" There was hurt in Santana's eyes. All she wanted was to find out what it was Emily knew.

"Please Santana." Tears were forming in Emily's eyes and Santana couldn't bare it. She just shook her head and walked out the door. The four girls left in the room stood in silence for a while before it was broken by Spencer.

"Em what's up?" She genuinely sounded really concerned.

"She's Snix." Was all she could get out, barely at a whisper.

"Wait, what?" Hanna said bluntly.

"Santana is Snix." The three girls raised their eyebrows in disbelief. Emily showed them the picture A had sent along with the message.

"She told me her nickname back in Lima was Snix but she doesn't know I have the picture."

"You need to tell her Em. You're not going to find out unless you ask."

"Guys we all read Ali's diary! We all know what Ali and 'Snix' done while she was at her aunts! And we all know what 'Snix' put her up too! And I was friends with her. I actually started falling for her." A tear fell from Emily's eye. Aria hugged her and said

"You don't know the whole story Em. You know what A has given you and when does A ever give you the whole story? Go talk to her and find out. It's not as if anything can get worse. You'll either know what you think you know or you'll find out something better." Emily wiped her face again and looked at the other girls who were nodding.

"Okay you have a point. I'll go talk to her in the morning."  
"No you will go talk to her now!" Spencer almost yelled.  
"Okay okay I'll go now!" Emily said rolling her eyes. "I'll call you guys in the morning."

oOoOo

Emily was standing outside Emily's house. Had been for around 5 minutes before she found the courage to ring the bell. Her whole body tensed. A few seconds later Santana opened the door.

"Why are you here?" Emily looked around before looking Santana in the eye and saying

"We need to talk." Santana stepped aside and gestured for Emily to come in. The two girls went upstairs and sat on the bed.

"Are you going to tell me what's up or not?"

"How did you know Alison?" Emily sputtered straight away. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"What your friend Alison?" Santana sounded really confused.

"How did you know her?" Emily repeated.

"I don't know anyone called Alison." Emily pulled out her phone and showed Santana a picture of Ali from a couple of weeks before she disappeared.  
"So you've never seen her before in your life?" Santana took the phone from Emily's hand and held it closer, staring at it in disbelief.

"Why do you have a picture of Brittany's cousin on your phone?" Emily's eyes widened and took the phone back to make sure she had the correct picture on the screen.

"Alison is Brittany's cousin?" Emily exclaimed.

"That's not Alison, that's Courtney! I told you I don't know anyone called Alison!" Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No that's Alison! Look!" Emily scrolled through pictures on her phone of her, Ali and the other girls from before Ali disappeared.

"I'm pretty sure that's Courtney! She's not easy to forget! And she was the only person who really called me Snix. She would visit every few months for a week or two."

"Yeah Ali went to stay with her aunt a lot! And she wrote in her diary about a girl she knew there called Snix! That's you?" Both girls were extremely confused right now.

"If Ali and Courtney were the same person then I guess so?" A flicker of rage shot through Emily's eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"You done that to me! You put me through everything with Ali! It's all your fault!" Emily almost screamed.

"Em calm down! What are you talking about?"

"You! Ali told you I loved her and you told her to mess with me! I read it! I read it in Ali's diary!" Santana just froze. She didn't know what to say.

"I know I was a bitch but I would never do something like that! Come on!" Something in Santana's head clicked.

"Wait, you're Killer?"

"How do you know Ali called me that?"

"I didn't tell her to mess with you! I told her to go after you!" Emily didn't understand.

"What are you talking about?"

"She told me she liked you! Well she told me she liked a girl she called Killer, she wouldn't tell me her name! Well your name." Emily was lost for words. She couldn't even speak. The thoughts were rushing through her head.

"If Ali liked me, why did she kiss me and then tell me the next day it was just for practice? If she liked me why didn't she say anything when she knew I loved her?"

"I don't know Em, I really don't know. But wait a minute, how did you know I knew Courtney?"

"I knew you knew _Ali_ because A sent me this." Emily showed Santana the text that A had sent her earlier.

"Em, I thought you said Alison died years ago?" Santana whispered studying the picture.

"She did, why?" Emily asked curiously leaning over to look at the picture.

"This picture is from a few weeks before I moved here. I can see scars on my wrist and I didn't have them years ago."

"So this picture is about 2 months old?" Just then, as if like clockwork, Emily's phone beeped with an A text coming through.

_**Received(22:41): Figured it out? Good. And the two of you will be the only ones who know. Unless you really do want her dead.**_

_**-A**_

**I apologise for this chapter being much shorter than the rest but I'd like to get one posted tonight as I won't be able to write again for a while! I know that this chapter isn't the greatest but I hoped you enjoyed it! If you read, please review and let me know what you think, no matter what it is! Everything is greatly appreciated, thank you!:)**


End file.
